Stand By Your Man
by TBorah89
Summary: In the wake of the CMAs Rayna leaves Luke and decides that she wants to be with Deacon. What happens when Deacon goes through a health crisis while they are newlyweds and out on tour with the man she left for him? Will Rayna stick it out or will she run away?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a little fic that popped into my head and I felt the need to get down. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Rayna stewed silently for the entire limo ride across town. She couldn't believe the way he'd behaved or the things that he'd said to her. If this was what their lives together was going to be like then she wasn't sure she wanted any part of it. All because he was a little jealous that she had been the better than him at winning awards. Tonight she had seen a side of him that she'd never seen before and wasn't sure she liked it at all.

He was behaving like a toddler who was pouting because he hadn't gotten his way and that wasn't something she could deal with again. It had been bad enough when she was with Deacon, but she had been young and dumb then. She wasn't about to deal with that now that she was a professional woman in her forties. She shouldn't have to make herself small just to make him feel big about himself.

And she would be damned if she let any man tell her that she wouldn't have nothing if it wasn't for him. Everything she had she'd worked her ass off for and she wasn't going to apologize for that just because it made Luke feel like less of a man. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. She just didn't know where he got off saying something like that to her. What's more is she didn't like who she had become around him. She was someone that she didn't even recognize anymore.

The limo driver pulled up to her house and they both got out. With some effort she carried all her statues into the house and he followed behind her. She put her awards down on the kitchen table and then headed upstairs. She didn't bother to look behind her to see if he was following her. She didn't care at this point.

Rayna took her sweet time getting out of her dress and showering. She was sitting on the couch at the end of her bed when he finally made an appearance. Luke was wearing only his white shirt and his dress pants now. She sat there and listened to the apology he made and they sort of patched things up before she sent him to shower and she got into bed.

Her phone buzzed on the bedside table and she picked it up. A smile came to her face when she saw the text Deacon had sent her. That was the first time she had genuinely smiled all night. This is what it should be like. This is what Luke should have said to her to begin with instead of all the hateful things that had come out of her mouth. She didn't for a second believe that he'd said them just because he was drunk. She knew deep down he had to really feel that way.

All of a sudden she got a feeling inside her like she couldn't breathe and she knew that there was no way she could spend the night sharing a bed with Luke. There was somewhere else and someone else she needed to be with. She scribbled a quick note and left it for him to fine. She put on her shoes and grabbed her purse and car keys before she headed out the door without looking back.

Before she knew it or had time to think about what she was doing at all she was parking her SUV in front of Deacon's house. She'd made it this far there was no sense in her turning back now. If she chickened out and didn't go in there she would regret it for the rest of her life. He was the only one who could save her from making this mistake for a second time. She got out of the car and knocked on the front door.

Deacon shuffled to the door in his bare feet wearing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He opened the door with a look of confusion written all over his face. "Ray, what are you doin' here?"

"I made a terrible mistake. I was scared and I didn't want the pain and I couldn't let go of the baggage. I chose what I thought would be the safe option. I just didn't realize how much of who I am that option would cost me. I can't do it anymore. I don't care how it makes me look I'm here now." Rayna rushed out in one breath.

"Come on inside before someone sees you out here like this." Deacon took her arm and pulled her into the house shutting and locking the door securely behind her. "What are you sayin', Ray?" He was still just as confused as he had been when he opened the door.

"I'm sayin' I choose you. I chose you from the start. I just went with what my head said and stopped listenin' to my heart. I know that I hurt you badly, but please tell me it's not too late." Rayna laid it all out on the line for him. She had chased after him for a change and was begging him for another chance. Normally it was him in this positon. She could see where it wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the entire world. It seemed like years were passing by while she stood there waiting for his answer. She didn't know if she'd finally put the final nail in the coffin of their relationship by picking another man over him yet again.

Deacon didn't reply verbally at first. He took her face in his hands and kissed her like it was both the first and last time it was ever going to happen. "All I can say is it's 'bout damn time. Your side of the bed has gotten cold waitin' on ya to come back."

"You better lead the way then." Rayna held out her hand to him and let him lead her to his bedroom.

He closed the door behind them and took her into his arms. "I've been waitin' to have you in my arms since the last time you were there. Are you sure 'bout this?" As happy as he was to have her there with him he wanted to make sure that this was what she really wanted. He didn't want this to be something she did in the heat of the moment and then regretted later.

"I've wanted to be in your arms since the last time I was here." She untangled herself from his arms and pulled his shirt over his head. "Yes, I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anythin' in my life." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Deacon took that as a green light and he pushed her down onto the bed. "I'm glad you said that, darlin', 'cause I'm 'bout to have my way with you. You just lay there and let me enjoy myself." He smirked down at her.

Rayna's eyes burned with lust as she gazed up at him. Just the sound of his voice had always been enough to turn her to mush. It was like that deep baritone voice of his oozed pure sex. "I have never had any complaints on that front." Her voice was breathy and filled with desire.

"I'm done talkin'." Deacon pulled her pajama pants off and licked his lips. There were so many things that he wanted to do to her and he couldn't make his mind up where he wanted to start.

Rayna woke up the next morning to find Deacon staring at her. "Hey," She smiled sleepily.

"Hey, babe," Deacon planted a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"What time is it?" She turned around and put her arms around his neck.

He held her tightly and rubbed her back. "It's a little after six. We didn't have much sleep at all." His laugh rumbled from deep in his chest.

"You know I have to go right?" She rested her forehead against his. She knew she should feel guilty about what she'd done with him last night, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She knew that she felt happier and freer than she had since she'd said yes to marrying Luke.

"I don't want you to go." He stared into her eyes intently.

"I don't wanna go either. As nice and as perfect as the last few hours have been I left a mess back at home that I have to go deal with." She stared back into his eyes.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I'm glad you came to me. For a minute there I was startin' to think that you were really gonna go through with marryin' another man again." He admitted. He didn't wanna come on too intensely too fast and scare her away.

She ran her hand through his hair. "For a minute there I thought I was gonna make that same mistake again too. He was a jackass last night and then you texted me what I should have heard from him from the start. It opened my eyes and I knew I had to come right over here even if it meant leavin' him in my shower."

He pressed a kiss to her lips and laughed. "I can't believe you left him in your shower. I'm surprised that he ain't knocked my door down yet."

"I left him a note that said Daphne wasn't feeling well and she was wanting me. I can come up with a good excuse when I need to. Right now, I need to use your shower and get back home." She pecked his lips over and over.

"I think we can do that together. I wouldn't you to think that I was gonna run off on ya while you're in there and only leave a note explainin' where I've gone." He got out of bed. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the shower.

* * *

It had taken some doing, but Rayna had finally managed to talk Deacon into letting her go home by herself to deal with Luke. This was going to be hard enough as it was without him there to complicate matters. It was going to be bad enough when he figured out that her desire to be with Deacon was the reason she didn't want to marry him. She sat out in the driveway in her car for awhile trying to work the courage up to go in there and go through with what she knew she had to do.

Rayna finally just bit the bullet and went into the house. She groaned inwardly when she saw that Luke was already up and sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

Luke turned around and peered over the top of his glasses when he heard her walk in. "Hey, babe, how's Daphne doin'? I was a little surprised to get out of the shower and find you gone."

She sat her purse down on the kitchen counter and clasped her hands in front of her. "She's fine. You know girls sometimes they just need their momma to make things better."

"You want me to make you some breakfast or you wanna go on upstairs and finish what we didn't get to last night?" He got up and put his arms around her. He frowned when he felt her stiffen. "What's goin' on?"

Rayna pulled away from him. "Luke, I can't do this. I can't be with you. Last night made that perfectly clear to me. I've known it for awhile now and that just put the final nail in the coffin for me. You say you were just drunk and your ego got in the way, but I think you might have felt that anyway. Fundamentally we are just different people and we want to live our lives different ways. I think it would be better to end this now before it goes any further."

Luke looked shell shocked. He didn't know what to say for a moment. He ran his hand over his beard. "You've been lookin' for a way outta this since I asked you to marry me. Truthfully, I think you woulda said no if I hadn't asked you in front of a stadium full of people."

"We just aren't right for each other. And if I have to be completely honest you were a rebound for me. I hadn't even dealt with what happened with Deacon yet and worked through it. I didn't take responsibility for my actions with him and I laid it all on him." Rayna admitted.

Luke scoffed bitterly. "That's the real problem, I'm not Deacon. It's been 'bout him since the moment you met. I shoulda known better than to get in between the two of you. I knew I shoulda walked away the minute I found out that he was Maddie's father. That pull y'all have on each other will never go away."

Rayna took her engagement ring out of her purse and thrust it into his hand. "Take that and get the hell outta my house. You never could handle that I came with a past or that I share a daughter with him. I'm just glad that I ain't gonna have to spend the rest of my life fightin' with you over it."

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with a third person in our marriage. I saw how well that worked out for Teddy." Luke grabbed his keys and left.

Rayna took a deep breath and sighed. That had been hard, but it needed to be done. She felt so much lighter now that it was over. She took out her phone and called Bucky. She was going to need him to get out in front of this before any real damage could be done. Once she got off the phone with him she made another call. "Hey, come on over. I need to talk to you."

Deacon showed up at her front door a few minutes later. "You called and I came." He grinned at her.

"I was just returning the favor from last night." Rayna smirked and led him into the living room.

Deacon sat down on the couch next to her. "You already returned that favor last night." He smiled and then grew serious. "On the phone you said that we needed to talk. We skipped that part last night. If you changed your mind 'bout us I guess I completely understand. I don't have the best track record when it comes to doin' right by you."

Rayna put her hand on his knee. "I haven't changed my mind at all, but I wouldn't blame you if you have. Babe, you have a disease and that's why you did the things you did. I shoulda stuck by you and tried to figure it out together. Me leavin' you behind wasn't the only way for you to get better. I kept your daughter from you and I chose two men over you. I would understand if you hated me and didn't wanna do this anymore."

Deacon reached over and brushed a stand of hair behind her ear. "No, baby, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you more than anythin' in this world. I'm sorry that my disease drove you to doin' things you didn't wanna do."

She took both her hands in his. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I robbed you of so much time with Maddie and that I blamed you for that accident. It wasn't your fault. I was the one drivin'. I love you more than anythin' in this world too."

"All I've wanted since the moment I lost you is to be with you. I can't think of anythin' I want more." Deacon kissed her tenderly.

"I can't tell you how long I've dreamed of bein' with you." Rayna rubbed her nose against his.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked.

"When was the last time we were recklessly stupid?" She had a smile playing on her lips.

"I don't know exactly what you have in mind, but I'm down for whatever you want." He replied.

Rayna took both his hands in hers again. "Deacon Claybourne, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. The first note I heard you play a note on guitar and the first time I heard you laugh. I know that this may seem fast, but I've waited my whole life to be with you. Will you finally be my husband?" She slipped the ring he'd given her into his hand.

Deacon's eyes filled with tears and he took her left hand in his. He slipped the ring on her finger. "You didn't have to ask that. You know the answer is yes. I would love to be your husband and I would love for you to be my wife."

She leaned over and kissed him deeply. "You're gonna regret sayin' that."

"Never in a million years will I regret sayin' yes to you." He smiled against her lips.

"You will when you find out exactly what I have in mind." She smiled back.

"I've been through enough of your crazy plans to know I wouldn't want to be anythin' other than your partner in crime." He put his arms around her.

"In that case I'm gonna go get the girls. And they are gonna go spend a couple days with you at the cabin while I take care of some things." Rayna let him in on part of her plan.

"I will be glad to have 'em. It'll be good for them to be up there with me and away from the fallout of your breakup with Luke." Deacon agreed with her. "I just don't know how you're gonna get Teddy to agree to that."

"You leave all that to me. You need to go get the cabin ready for the girls." She told him.

"I trust you with my life, darlin'. If you say this is what you wanna do then this is what we'll do." He agreed with her.

"Good, I'll be up as soon as I can. And do you remember what I said 'bout bein' recklessly stupid?" She draped herself across his lap.

"How could I forget? That's how we got Postcard from Mexico." He buried his face in her neck.

"How would you feel about getting married this weekend?" Rayna giggled.

"I think that's a fantastic idea. What 'bout the girls though? I don't wanna overwhelm 'em or make 'em uncomfortable in any way." Deacon worried.

"We will make this easy for them, but I want those girls to see what real love looks like even when it's messy and complicated. We will deal with all the little hiccups as they come." Rayna assured him.

"You have no idea how much I love the sound of that." Deacon kissed her cheek.

"Before I go get those girls I'm gonna need me a piece of you to hold me over for awhile." She purred in his ear.

"I can make that happen." He picked her up like she weighed nothing and carried her up to her bedroom.

* * *

Deacon cleared the dishes from breakfast and put them in the sink. "Ok, ladies, what do y'all wanna do today? We can go into town and explore, we can fish, we can go for a hike. Whatever you two wanna do."

"Deacon, when is mom gonna get here?" Daphne asked.

"I still don't get why she sent us up here with you and she didn't come too." Maddie chimed in.

"She didn't want y'all bein' in town and havin' to deal with the whole circus that's gonna happen 'cause she called things off with Luke. I think she's gonna be up here today or tomorrow. She doesn't know yet. It all depends on if she gets things hammered out with the tour and what's gonna happen with that." Deacon answered them.

"Why did she break up with Luke?" Daphne was full of questions.

"He said some things to her that she didn't like and it made her realize that what she really wants is for me and her to be together and for us to be a family. Is that ok with y'all?" Deacon wanted to talk to them and get their input on what went on in their lives. He didn't want to blindside them like Luke did.

"You and mom are for sure together this time?" Maddie asked him.

"We are for sure together. We are getting married on Saturday. Then I'm gonna go finish my tour and he's gonna finish his. I know that this seems really fast and it's a big change, but we are gonna take this slow and learn to be a family together." Rayna walked in and answered that question.

"It gonna be alright with y'all that we are movin' so fast? I want you girls to be happy and feel like you have a say." Deacon took each of their hands. "You didn't get asked before, so I'm gonna ask you now. Is it ok if I marry your momma on Saturday?"

Daphne walked around the counter and hugged him tight. "It's ok with me." She was very go with the flow.

"Of course, it's ok, dad. This is all I've wanted since I found out you're my father." Maddie hugged him too.

"Why don't you girls go on outside for minute? I need to talk to Deacon." Rayna chased the girls outside.

Deacon could tell by how she was carrying herself that this wasn't going to be as easy as they both hoped it would be. "What's the plan, Ray?"

"First and foremost is our wedding Saturday don't worry I have everythin' taken care of. I thought we could pick out each other's wedding bands from the cute little store in town. I couldn't get you out of Luke's tour he's bein' a dick 'bout that, but we will handle it. I also couldn't get out of that stupid honeymoon tour that was my horrible idea of appeasing him when he was having a temper tantrum. You, of course, are my bandleader." She explained.

"That sounds like a plan. Is there anythin' else that you need to tell me right now? Do I have to worry 'bout someone tryin' to talk you outta this or Teddy causin' any trouble?" He ran his hands over his face.

"We aren't gonna have any problems from anyone. I already told Teddy how things are going to be and he agreed to those terms. Everythin' is gonna be ok." Rayna walked up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Let's just relax and take the girls to that cute little harvest festival that they are havin' in town. We used to have so much fun there and I know they will love it."

Deacon leaned back against her and nodded his head. "I would love that."

"I'll go have the girls get ready. I'm really lookin' forward to spendin' some time with our girls and gettin' ready for our weddin'." Rayna planted a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Me too, I think we might be a little crazy for doin' this so fast, but I wouldn't have it any other way." He turned around so that his arms were around her and he kissed her tenderly.

* * *

The town that the cabin was located in was the very definition of a small town. Main street looked like it had been ripped out of the 1950s and transplanted there. It was lined with shops and even had a town square.

"The girls and I are gonna head into this dress shop and look around. I want you to go over to the tailor and see about gettin' somethin' to wear. I don't care what you pick out as long as it suits us." Rayna winked at him.

"I will do my best, babe. Y'all girls just don't take all day." Deacon laughed and peeled off from them.

"See you soon, love." Rayna blew him a kiss.

Deacon returned the gesture with a huge smile on his face.

An hour and a half later Rayna and the girls emerged from the dress shop. Deacon was waiting for them at a table of a sidewalk café.

"We didn't keep you waitin' too long did we?" Rayna leaned over and kissed him.

"You know the answer to that, but I love y'all anyway." Deacon handed each of them a cup.

"What's this?" Maddie asked.

"Some kinda pumpkin spice hot chocolate I thought you girls would enjoy. I got your momma the coffee version of that." Deacon explained.

Daphne took a sip and her face lit up. "That's really good."

Maddie tasted hers and nodded her head. "I agree."

"He did good." Rayna agreed with her daughters after she had taste tested her coffee.

"I'm glad I was able to meet your approval. Did you find anythin' to wear?" Deacon smiled happily. He wasn't sure that he deserved this much happiness, but he wasn't going to question it.

"We did and it is going to be delivered to the cabin later. What about you?" Rayna asked.

"I found the perfect outfit no worries." Deacon assured her. "Let's go explore this festival they have goin' on." He stood up. He put an arm around each of the girls.

Rayna stood on the other side of Maddie and put her arm around her. "That sounds like a perfect plan to me."

"Maybe we can get some decorations for the wedding." Daphne suggested.

"I saw a cool music shop that I would like to check out." Maddie chimed in.

"I say yes to both those things. Those are great ideas." Deacon hugged them both tighter to his sides.

Rayna just beamed at them happily. She couldn't think of a time when she had been happier.

* * *

Deacon sat out on the front porch in one of the rocking chairs with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked around at all the decorations that had already been put up for the wedding and he had to hand it to Rayna, she sure knew how to get things done on short notice. He would never know how she managed to do it, but it impressed the hell out of him. It was one of the many things he admired about her. She was always the strongest person in the room no matter who else was there.

He groaned inwardly when he saw a car pull up the driveway. He had been in hopes that Rayna would be awake before he had to deal with this. This was not the way he liked to start his morning at all.

Tandy parked her car and got out. She was careful to watch her step as she made her way up onto the porch. "Deacon," She nodded curtly to the man who in a few short hours would be her brother-in-law.

"Tandy," Deacon returned the greeting in kind. "Can I get you anythin'?" He asked just to be polite.

"The only thing you can do for me right now is sit there and keep your mouth shut while I talk. I have a few things I need to say to you." Tandy leaned against the railing.

Deacon mimed zipping his lip and he sat back in his chair. He had a feeling he was going to need the support to deal with whatever it was she had to say to him.

"For reasons I don't understand my little sister has loved you since the moment she laid eyes on you. I've never been a fan of yours and you don't like me either that's no secret. I however know that you love her. Like I said she loves you too no matter what you put her through. I'm here to tell you that you are to take care of my sister and my nieces. I'm here and I'm being supportive, because I love her. If you do anything to hurt any of them I will come at you with the force of a hurricane." Tandy laid down the law.

Deacon opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't get the chance to say anything.

"Tandy, he's not the only one who has done the hurtin' in this relationship. I've done my fair share of things to hurt him too. I don't need you to threaten him. He knows that he can't go back to the way he used to be and that I won't live like that again. Everythin' that needed to be sorted out has already been sorted out between us. I want you here, so please be on board." Rayna walked out on the porch.

"Babe, you know that I'm here to support you. I love you and I just want you to be happy." Tandy told her sister.

"Tandy, you don't have anythin' to worry 'bout. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life takin' care of your sister and our girls." Deacon assured her.

Tandy arched her eyebrow at him. "You just be sure to keep that promise."

"I will," Deacon retorted.

"Babe, why don't you take the boat out and go fishin' for a little while? My glam squad will be here any minute and so will Scarlett. I wanna be done in the bathroom, so then you will have room to shower and do what you need to do." Rayna suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. I will see you at the altar." Deacon stole a kiss and winked at her.

As usual Rayna's hair and makeup people had done an incredible job of getting her ready. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself in her wedding dress. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening. After waiting most of her life she was finally going to be Mrs. Deacon Claybourne. Everything they had been through together up to this point had been preparing them for this.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on those bad times though. This was their fresh start a true new beginning. She turned around to see how her dress fit. It was a simple white lace dress that had a country feel to it. She had taken one look at it in the store and knew that she had to have it.

"Wow, you look really beautiful, mom." Daphne stood in the doorway smiling.

"Thanks, baby girl, come on in here a minute. I wanna talk to you." Rayna motioned for her to have a seat on the bed.

Daphne sat down on the bed and smoothed her pale yellow dress out. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I wanna talk about how you're feelin'. I know that this is a huge change fast. I know that you had just gotten used to the idea that I was going to marry Luke and now I changed things up on you again and I'm already marrying Deacon. It may seem fast to you, but to me it seems like it's taken forever to get to today. I've been in love with him since I was just a little bit older than Maddie. This doesn't mean that I love you or your sister any less. Or that you are any less a huge important part of this family." Rayna explained to her. She wanted to be sensitive of the things she was sure her daughter must be feeling.

"I'm not a baby, mom, I understand. You totally love Deacon and you wanna spend the rest of your life with him. I love Deacon. I've known him my whole life and I know he loves me as much as he loves Maddie. He hasn't come in and tried to change how we live the way that Luke did. He even asked to make sure that we were ok with you getting married unlike he did. Luke just sprang the whole thing on us without even asking how we felt." Daphne replied. She was wise beyond her years and tended to just go along with things more so than Maddie did.

"That's right he loves us all so much and he just wants to make us happy. I know that we skipped a lot of steps on the way to here, but I promise you that we are gonna have this big adventure together while we figure out how to be a family." Rayna sat down next to her and hugged her.

"That sounds really nice." Daphne smiled at her.

"It's time that we had some fun. I know that things have been really hard lately, but we are gonna put all that behind us." Rayna kissed the top of her head careful not to mess up her lipstick.

Deacon had been banished to the guest room to get ready. He wore a dark green flannel shirt tucked into a pair of jeans with a blazer thrown over it. His trusty pair of cowboy boots were securely on his feet. He took a few deep calming breaths. He wasn't nervous, he was excited. After waiting years for this and then almost losing her for good after he found out about Maddie he was finally getting to marry the love of his life.

"Hey, dad, is it ok if I come in?" Maddie was standing right outside the door.

"Of course, it's ok, come on in." Deacon waved her into the room. "You look beautiful, baby girl." He pulled her into a hug.

"Mom, is so gonna freak out when she sees what you picked out to get married in?" Maddie laughed.

"Your momma told me to pick out somethin' that was us. It don't get anymore us than what I've got on right now. She is gonna love it. You forget that I knew your momma before she settled down in Belle Meade. I know the real Rayna Jaymes." Deacon tickled her playfully.

"She does seem happier and way more herself when she's with you. She wasn't this relaxed when she was with Teddy. And the last few months with Luke she hasn't been herself at all. She's did stuff with him that she would have ever done otherwise." Maddie admitted to them.

"Are you ok with this? I know that you wanted me and your momma together, but we moved really fast on you." Deacon wanted to really make sure that she was ok with this.

"I'm ok with this, really, dad. This is what I want. This is what makes mom happy. You make Daphne and me happy. Luke tried to send us to boarding school. Everything was about publicity with him." Maddie put her arms around his waist.

"Y'all are my girls. I only want you to be happy and I want you with me. I would never dream of sendin' you away." Deacon kissed her head.

"Where are we gonna live now?" Maddie asked.

"Your momma and I haven't talked 'bout that yet. We will figure that out soon. The important thing is we have two houses so we won't be homeless." Deacon replied.

"I'm really glad we're getting married, dad." Maddie grinned up at him.

"I'm really glad we're gettin' married too." Deacon smiled down at her.

The backyard had been set up with white chairs lined up and there was a wedding arch set up against the backdrop of the water. Deacon stood at the altar next to Watty White who had gotten ordained just to be preside over the ceremony.

"Deacon, are you ready for this?" Watty whispered to him.

"I've never been more ready for anythin' in my life." Deacon just grinned.

The music started and Rayna walked down on the aisle on Bucky's arm. It was fitting because he was more than a manager to her.

Deacon went weak in the knees when he saw her. The dress she'd picked couldn't be more perfect or better suited for them. When she reached him he stepped forward to take her hand. _"I love you." _He mouthed to her.

"_I love you too," _Rayna mouthed back.

Watty started the ceremony by asking who gave Rayna to Deacon and Bucky answered that he did. He talked for a little bit about how the couple had met and how the music they made together was magical. He moved on quickly and asked them to recite their vows to each other. They were non-traditional and it was fitting that they chose to do their own vows.

"Rayna, before I met you I didn't let myself dream of the kind of love we share. Before you I didn't have a family or a home, bein' with you made me want those things. You made me see that I was worthy of havin' those things. On the road to here I know that I messed things up a million different ways, but I ain't that man anymore. I promise you today that I finally know how to love you the way that you deserve." Deacon kept his vows short sweet and to the point.

"Deacon, I love you and that has never not been true. Even through all the hell we put each other through I still loved you. You were the first man I said that to and you're the last man I wanna say that to. I can't wait to grow old with you and raise these girls up together. I wanna make music and live on love with you like we always planned." Rayna recited her vows to him.

After their vows they exchanged the rings they had picked out for each other in town. Once that was done Watty took their hands and raised them. "It's my pleasure to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Deacon Claybourne."

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter. I promise that it will get better from here on out. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know that I have a ton of other fics, but I figure you can never have too many Deyna fics. Until next time please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 2

Rayna walked up to the desk in the hotel lobby. She was dressed down and trying to stay under the radar. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She had one of Deacon's old ball caps on with her ponytail hanging out of the back.

"I need the key to Deacon Claybourne's room." She told the clerk.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I can't just do that." The clerk replied.

"You can I'm his wife." Rayna said after looking around to make sure that no one could hear what she was saying. She took her sunglasses off.

The clerk's face lit up with recognition. "I'll get that right away." He pulled the key to Deacon's room.

"Thank you," Rayna accepted the key with a smile. She took the elevator up to Deacon's floor and found his room without any problem. Just as she was about to put the key in the lock the door opened.

Deacon stood there with a wide grin on his face. "There she is. There's Mrs. Claybourne." He'd yet to tire of hearing his last name tacked on to her name.

Rayna gave him a sexy smile and bit her lip. "Mrs. Claybourne was gettin' mighty lonely and she had to come see 'bout her husband." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

She knew that being out on tour with Luke wasn't the ideal way for them to spend their honeymoon. In lieu of the Christmas special that she had been supposed to film with him, he had chosen to add more dates to his tour instead. That meant Deacon had to rush back out onto the road after their impromptu wedding.

"Mr. Claybourne got mighty lonely out on the road without Mrs. Claybourne." Deacon mumbled against her lips.

"You two have got to be kiddin' me right now. We broke up a matter of days ago and you're already shackin' up." Luke walked down the hall just in time to hear that exchange.

"We ain't shackin' up. We are married now." Deacon hissed between clenched teeth.

"That's just rich. That tells me just how much I meant." Luke frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Rayna cut her eyes to her ex. "Now is not the time or the place for this discussion. Do you want the whole world knowin' our business? I don't have to answer to you. I think I made that quite clear when I broke things off with you. Now more than ever I know that I did the right thing by breakin' up with you."

"You coulda at least given it more time than you did. You coulda pretended that our relationship actually meant somethin' to you and you weren't pinin' away for this drunk the whole damn time we were together." Luke's words spewed from his mouth like a fountain of anger.

"Luke, I will thank you kindly to keep your voice down and not speak to my wife that way." Deacon's face turned hard as stone.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" Luke turned on Deacon with a cocky smirk.

Rayna stepped between the two of them before they could square up to fight. "Both of you take it down a notch."

"You don't wanna see what I do if you don't. The way I figure it, I still owe you one for sucker punchin' me outside the Bluebird the night after you proposed to her." Deacon balled his hands up into fists.

"You did what?" Rayna's mouth hung open in surprise. She couldn't believe he'd done that. She knew that he had a sore spot with Deacon, but she hadn't realized the extent of it.

"I popped him one in the mouth to keep him from puttin' doubt in your mind 'bout us." Luke shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"I can't believe you did that. He is the father of one of my children. Even if we had stayed together he was still always gonna be in my life. I really dodged a bullet when I didn't go through with marryin' you. Luke, you need to go cool down or somethin'. There ain't nobody that can do anythin' for you here." Rayna told him off.

"I will be seein' you at sound check then." Luke started to walk off, but then he stopped and turned around. "Deacon, you're gonna need to get your set down to fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes? That's hardly time for a decent set. Why the hell am I even still on this tour then? You didn't wanna let me outta this damn tour and now you don't wanna let me play. What the hell is your angle?" Deacon fumed.

"You of all people should know that you can't have everythin' you want. Sometimes you gotta sacrifice one happiness for another." Luke walked away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Rayna took Deacon's hand and led him into his hotel room. "I'm so proud of you for the way you handled yourself just now. And I'm so sorry for puttin' you in that position to begin with. I didn't realize how horrible and petty he has been towards you."

"Darlin', I would face the wrath of a thousand angry wasps for you. It ain't nothin' that I can't handle." Deacon took her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"There's one good thing 'bout him cuttin' your set short. That means we have the rest of the night to spend together. It's been a long while since we had the night alone in Gulf Shores together. I thought that we could have a little mini honeymoon to hold us over until we get to the real thing." Rayna put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I do love the sound of that." Deacon said before he started kissing her again.

The last two weeks of the tour had been absolute hell on Deacon. Luke had done whatever he could to undermine him at every turn. He had cut his sets short, made him wait until the absolute last minute to do sound check or forced him to do sound check so early that he was up when the rooster was crowing. He was so glad that after tonight he wouldn't have to deal with his chicken shit bullshit anymore. Deacon knew that his actions had all been in effort to keep him from having a free minute to talk to Rayna.

* * *

It was almost unbearable being on a tour separate from his new wife. What made it even worse was that his talents weren't being used to their full potential. This hadn't been at all what he had in mind a few months ago when he'd signed the contract with Belcourt. He wasn't sure that after his lackluster performance they would even offer him another contract. That was in part thanks to Luke doing everything he possibly could to tank his career out of sheer jealousy.

He was glad that they were ending this leg of the tour in Memphis. It held bittersweet memories for him. Not only was it the site of some of the best memories of his childhood, it was also the town they'd been playing when Rayna had finally figured out that his drinking was a problem and not just something he did because he didn't know when to quit.

In an homage to his mother and the weekend trips that she used to take him and his sister on he'd booked a suite in the Peabody for the night. Thankfully they would be headed back to Nashville in the morning and he wouldn't have to deal with Luke again until after Christmas. He would be able to handle it then, because he would have Rayna by his side. He missed his wife terribly and he loved knowing that she had just gotten off tour and was at home waiting for him to get there.

He looked forward to celebrating their first Christmas together in almost fifteen years and most importantly their first one as a family. He and Rayna had all kind of things planned to do with the girls. They had taken traditions from both their families to teach the girls this year. They had always sang songs, put up decorations, and baked cookies.

Deacon had added in the songs that his mother had held dear, going to a diner for Christmas Eve, and opening one present before Christmas. Those were the traditions he had grown up with. They had gone to the diner his mother worked at for their family dinner on Christmas Eve and then opened a present while his father was at work and unable to ruin things for them.

He let himself look forward to that instead of dwelling on what new hell Luke was going to cook up for him tonight. He didn't know how much time he was going to get for sound check or his set. If he let himself concentrate on that instead of the good things he had coming his way he would go insane.

"Fuck it," Deacon got up and got dressed. Today he was going to take matters into his own hands. It was the last show of the tour. It wasn't like Luke could kick him off or do anything worse to him than he had already done. He picked up his phone and texted the members of his band to meet him at the venue. He was going to get his sound check out of the way early before Luke had a chance to throw a wrench into his plans for the day.

Rayna was coming to the show tonight and he wasn't going to take the chance of Luke finding out about it and making things difficult for him to spend any time with her. He didn't put that level of pettiness against the other man at all. Luke had really shown his true colors in the last few weeks. Deacon could say for a fact that he hadn't been the best man at times, but he had a disease and he had never gone out of his way to be cruel to anyone. Luke on the other hand seemed to cook up the cruelest things he could stone cold sober.

Deacon had just finished with sound check when he saw a familiar redhead stand up in the seats and clap for him. He jumped down off the stage with a huge smile on his face. "Hey, baby,"

"Hi, handsome," Rayna pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Y'all sounded great. I am so damn proud of you. I know that Luke has been an ass lately. I appreciate you puttin' up with all this for me. I don't know any other man who would put up with the shit that you have lately."

"You are more than worth it. I rather have you than the fame and fortune doing good on this tour might bring." Deacon kissed her over and over again. "You weren't supposed to be here 'til later."

"And you weren't supposed to have sound check until later. It looks like we both had a change of plans. I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could. I thought if I got in earlier than I said I would then we wouldn't have a problem spendin' time together." Rayna twisted the hair on the back of his neck with her fingers.

"That's why I did sound check before he had a chance to get up and mess with things. I really don't know what you ever saw in that guy." Deacon rolled his eyes.

"Neither do I if it makes you feel any better. I can promise you that he won't be pullin' these kind of antics when we are out on tour together, though. I will personally cut his balls off and hand them to him on a silver platter if he tries." There was a gravely serious look in Rayna's eyes.

Deacon laughed from deep in his belly. "If there's anyone capable of it, it's you, babe. I would rather face ten full grown men than go toe to toe with you."

"You are a smart man despite what my sister and daddy have always said 'bout you. I couldn't have done any better than marryin' you." Rayna smiled against his lips.

"What do you say we get outta here and get some food?" Deacon suggested. He didn't want to spend all their time bitching about Luke. The man took up more than enough of his time as it was. He didn't want to give him his off time as well.

"That sounds like a damn fine idea if ever I've heard one. I ain't ever gonna argue with you when you wanna feed me. I wouldn't turn down one of the city's famous barbeque joints." Rayna's eyes lit up.

"Well, I was thinkin' that we could get some food and then go visit the Bass Pro Shop Pyramid. You know how I love to go to Bass Pro and check out new things for the cabin." Deacon stared into her eyes.

"As much as I hate it when you get into your outdoorsman phase I can't think of another place I rather be with you. I know how much you like it and doin' things that you like make me happy no matter how much I don't like 'em." Rayna rubbed her nose against his.

"It's settled then. We will go to get food, go to the pyramid, and then we will go check out BB King's bar on Beale. I wanna do that while we're here too. After that we will get an early dinner and head back over to the venue for the show. I thought after that we could head back to the hotel room and watch the march of the Peabody Ducks." Deacon laid out their day for them.

"I ain't gonna argue with any of that. I haven't seen you in so many days I would do whatever you wanted me to without question. When it comes to that I hope you carved out a little time for us to be newly weds." She purred the last part seductively in his ear.

"Honey, of course, I planned out time for us to be newly weds. You can't imagine the things I'm gonna do to you once I have some free time and get you into that hotel room alone. I'm gonna do things to you that I ain't done since we were in our twenties." He winked at her.

"I think that sounds like the two and a half hour drive I just made will be worth my while then. It'll even be worth puttin' up with goin' to Bass Pro with you. I know from experience that that can be an all day affair." She peppered kisses along his jawline.

"Now, you keep up with that and I will have to forget all 'bout my plans for today and take you right back to that hotel room." He groaned in the back of his throat.

"I wouldn't argue with that plan either. I'm good with whatever you wanna do today." She nibbled on his earlobe. "It's been awhile since you fucked me so good I couldn't walk right for a couple days." Her voice was husky and her breath was hot on his ear.

He took his thumb and traced it across her bottom lip. "That's gonna happen no matter what we do today. You look like you're in need of a good fuckin' and I'm just the man for the job. You've suffered through mediocre sex with those other two chumps you've been with and I'm here to remedy that."

Rayna buried her face in his chest. "Jesus, Deacon, you have no idea how wet you just made me." She felt his words like a heat seeking missile right between her legs. His raw husky voice had always dripped sex appeal and never failed to set her on fire.

Deacon cupped her ass with his two huge hands. "I know exactly what talkin' to you like that does to you. It's how I get my way with you far more often than I should."

She pressed her crotch up against his. "Speakin' of things we ain't done since we were in our twenties. You know what I've been wantin' lately?"

He bit his lip to stifle a moan. He felt his erection growing in his pants. Just catching sight of her had always been enough to make him hard as a rock. "I don't know, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

She pressed full on against him now her body fitting against his like a glove. She made sure that her mouth was as close to his ear as she could get it before she spoke. "I was just thinkin' that no other man I've been with has ever fucked me up the ass and I've missed it way more than I ever thought I would." She gave his erection a gentle squeeze.

He groaned and threw his head back. "Christ, Ray, what are you tryin' to do to me?"

"I'm just remindin' you of all the fun we can have together. I ain't tryin' to do anythin'. And don't pretend like your mind ain't gone there." Rayna rubbed her chest against his.

Deacon squeezed her ass again. "You act like I can forget 'bout all the fun we've had over the years together. We weren't together long enough the last time for me to try that with you. I didn't know if you'd still be into that kinda thing. I guess I figured that maybe bein' with another man for so long mighta changed your sexual appetites."

"It ain't, let me assure you of that. They both mighta wanted to do that, but I wouldn't let 'em 'cause I felt like I had to save that for you. In all fairness the first one was drunk and the second one wanted to own me. I couldn't abide that no matter what my libido was tellin' me it wanted. I love you way too much to give up what's yours. I'd already given up a huge part of me to 'em I wasn't prepared to give it all away." Her body was on fire. As much as she wanted to spend the day with him away from the bedroom this conversation was makin' it hard in more ways than one.

"What do you say we take this back to the hotel before we head out for lunch?" He figured that he could make enough time for them to do it all before he had to be at the venue.

"Not right now, babe. I wanna spend the day with you outside the bedroom. I happen to think the anticipation will be good for both of us. It will only make it that much hotter when we finally get to do it. I made sure to bring the lube with me just in case you were game for what I want." She turned him down even though it killed her a little bit inside.

"Honey, I ain't gonna ever tell you no in the bedroom and you oughta know that by now. I really ain't gonna say no to somethin' that I enjoy just as much as you do and ain't had in as long as you have." He took her hand and started to walk outside with her.

"You mean to tell me you ain't ever done that with none of the little groupies that like to hang 'round beggin' for your attention?" Rayna arched her eyebrow. She was genuinely surprised to hear that.

"You were the only one who I ever wanted to do that with. It was somethin' that was ours. I may have had the urge, but I knew the feelin' would never be the same with someone that wasn't you." Deacon stole a kiss from her.

She threw her head back and laughed. "I don't give a damn what anyone else says I find it romantic that you are so sweet 'bout our sexual depravity with each other."

"I don't think of it as sexual depravity. I think of it as us trustin' each other on a deeply intimate level. I've always thought that to do that with anyone required a huge level of trust on both parts." He retorted.

She handed him the keys to his truck. She'd driven it from Nashville. Something about driving his truck made her feel closer to him.

"You drove my truck?" He unlocked it and helped her into the passenger side.

"I drove your truck and it's here in one piece. You need to relax." She kissed him in thanks for helping her up.

He got in behind the wheel and gave her a withering look. "Says the woman who has wrecked every last single truck I've ever owned. And it's not an exaggeration when I say that."

She reached across the seat and took his hand much like she used to do when they were younger. "You say that like it's a bad thing and it didn't give us some great memories to look back on." She wasn't sorry in the least bit for the things that had happened in their past.

"We have great stories and very fond memories for me to tell our daughters when I'm teachin' 'em how to drive. I'll just tell 'em to make sure they don't drive like their momma 'cause daddy's insurance can't take that kinda hit again. I just now got it lowered and then someone I know had to have an accident and drive it back up again." He didn't mean to make light of the accident they'd had last year, but it was either do that or get mad every time he thought about it. He didn't want to be mad about the things that had happened in the past anymore. He just wanted to move forward as a family.

* * *

Rayna and Deacon took the day to spend time together. It was exactly what they had needed. They hadn't been able to spend much time together since they'd gotten married. That was in part because they had gotten married so quickly and partly because Luke was making it extremely difficult for them to spend time together. They had spent the day behaving like newlywed tourists on their honeymoon and it had been wonderful.

Now they were backstage at the venue and Rayna was helping him get ready to go on stage. "Honey, be still. I need to get this thing clipped on your belt."

"I am bein' still. You know that I'm sensitive to you touchin' me on that part of my back. I immediately flash to you doin' dirty things to me in the bedroom." Deacon spoke huskily.

"Behave yourself, it's still gonna be a minute 'fore I can get me a piece of you." She slapped his ass playfully.

He smirked at her. "Don't you go startin' somethin'." He warned her. He turned around and stole a kiss from her.

"I always wanna start somethin' with you." She caught his left hand between both hers. "I think there's somethin' on your finger that you forgot to take off. The last thing we need right now is any speculation 'bout it." She made reference to his wedding ring. As much as it killed her they weren't wearing their rings in public just yet.

He gazed at her the look on his face gravely serious. "I wasn't supposed to be wearin' my weddin' ring?"

"Tell me you haven't been." She groaned loudly. She was going to kill him slowly for being so careless.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't even think anythin' of it." He couldn't keep up the charade any longer and he busted out in a fit of laughter.

She slapped his chest playfully. "I can't believe you just did that to me. I 'bout had a heart attack thinkin' we were gonna have to do damage control."

He rested his hand in the small of her back and laid his forehead against hers. "I was just kiddin'. I wouldn't have done somethin' like that. I know how important it is for us to keep this between us for now."

"Well, ain't this cozy? Now I know why I ain't been able to get ahold of you all day. You've been off playin' house." Luke walked up with his cocky attitude.

"Luke, I ain't in the mood. I'm tired of your bullshit and I don't think now would be the time for us to finally have it out." Deacon tried to keep his temper under control.

"I don't care at this point as long as you get out there and play your set." Luke replied.

"I planned on it. I ain't wantin' to give you yet another reason to be on my ass. Not that you ain't made up a bunch of reasons lately." Deacon rolled his eyes.

'How 'bout y'all play nicely together? This is the last night that Deacon is gonna be workin' for you. The next time y'all are on the same tour you won't even have to interact with each other if you don't wanna." Rayna stepped in to keep the peace between them.

"Fair enough. Lookin' at both of ya is enough to make me sick right now." Luke snorted in disgust and walked away.

Deacon ran his hands over his face and sighed. He tried to get back into performance mode. "Alright, I need to be on stage."

"Come give me a kiss for luck." Rayna puckered up her lips.

Deacon pecked her lips with a smile.

"For the life of me I can't imagine what you're doing here. You broke up with the headliner and we both know the opener is a drunk who you gave up on a long time ago." Jeff slid up next to Rayna his usual smug smirk on his face.

"Jeff, it's such an unpleasant surprise to see you as always. I don't know why you're so obsessed with me. We parted ways and we have nothin' left to say to each other." Rayna retorted.

"Unless of course you're not as done with the drunk as you claim to be." Jeff arched an eyebrow.

"Don't call him that. You don't even know him. He's got more talent in one little finger than your star headliner has in his whole body. Don't sell him short. You'll see how things go when we start the other tour in a couple weeks." Rayna's eyes flashed with cold fury. She would be damned to go to hell if she let anyone talk about her husband that way.

"Touchy subject I see. That means there's more to that story than meets the eye." Jeff looked her up and down as if he could get the truth out of her that way.

"Jeff, let it go. Don't worry 'bout what I'm doin' and I won't worry 'bout you." Rayna told him in a warning tone.

* * *

After the show Rayna and Deacon waited in the lobby of their hotel waiting to see the march of the ducks.

"Honey, why are you so damn enamored with some ducks?" Rayna asked him.

"Every year for just one weekend momma would bring me and Bev here on vacation. It was the only kind of family vacation we ever took together. My sister loved these ducks so damn much. I guess I just hold on to that bright spot from my childhood." Deacon shrugged.

"I think that's really sweet, babe. I'm glad that you had one thing durin' your childhood that made you happy." Rayna played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"You 'bout ready to head up to the room?" Deacon asked her once they had seen the ducks march into the fountain.

"Yeah, I am. I think I need some alone time with my husband. I'm gonna go on up. Why don't you give me ten minutes and then join me?" Rayna suggested to him.

"I will meet you up there." Deacon grinned from ear to ear.

By the time he got up to the room Rayna was waiting for him. She sat on the side of the bed dressed in a sexy black nightie, fishnet stockings, and a pair of heels. His heart leapt up into his throat and his cock stiffened in his pants. His mouth went dry and his palms got sweaty. He had to lick his lips to be able to speak. "Jesus, babe, you are so fuckin' hot." He groaned.

Rayna didn't reply verbally she just got up and started to unbutton his shirt while she kissed his neck. "I believe I made a suggestion to you earlier 'bout the way I wanted us to have sex and I meant it."

"You sure you can handle that? You don't need no warmin' up?" Deacon grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

"I don't need no warmin' up at all." To prove her point she took his hand and put it between her legs.

His face registered shock and then surprise. To his eternal pleasure she wasn't wearing any panties and she was soaking wet. He'd barely touched her and she was already that aroused. "Holy hell, woman, you must be really wantin' me."

"I always really want you, but I really really want you to fuck my ass tonight." She purred in his ear.

"Oh, I can arrange that baby." He knew when she got in a mood like this it was best to accommodate her.

"Then stop talkin' and get to it stud." She winked at him. She laid flat on her back and opened her legs. It was her way of telling him she was his to use as he pleased.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I left this off on kind of a cliff hanger, but I promise there are some pretty steamy Rayna and Deacon scenes coming up in the beginning of the next chapter. After all they are supposed to be on their honeymoon and what else would they be doing, but having hot dirty sex with each other. Until next time please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 3

Rayna was bent over the bed with her face cheek pressed against the bedspread. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. Her nightie was bunched up around her hips and her ass jutted out thanks to the heels she still wore. Her legs were spread wide. Soft whimpers escaped her mouth every now and then. She pinched her nipples and enjoyed the feeling of her husband gliding in and out of her slickness.

Deacon slowly drew his cock out of his wife and pushed back in. He popped one of her ass cheeks and then the other "Christ, Ray, you have no idea how wet you are right now." He picked up the tube of lube they had left on the nightstand and popped the top open. He used one hand to spread her cheeks and the other to squirt lube onto her asshole. He tossed the lube back where he'd gotten it and he used his thumb to spread it over her hole.

She pushed her hips back to meet his movements. "I think you helped with that. Not only do you make me super wet, but you also came in me a couple times. Not that I'm gonna complain." She moaned loudly. She shivered when she felt him spread the lube around her rear entrance. "Warn me next time, babe, that was cold."

"Sorry, baby," He worked his thumb up her ass and moaned in appreciation. It seemed like she was finally ready to take his cock in her ass. He leaned over and kissed the back of her neck.

"Nothin' to be sorry 'bout with as good as what you're doin' right now feels." She purred in the back of her throat.

Deacon worked two fingers into her ass and spread them open to stretch her out. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt her. "I think you're just 'bout ready."

"Babe, I can't wait another minute to have you inside me. I need you so badly." Rayna urged him. Her eyes were dark with lust.

He took his fingers out of her ass and pulled his cock out of her pussy. He put the head of his cock on her asshole. "You're sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked for it. I've wanted this since we got back together last year. I just didn't know how to bring it up." She spurred him on in a breathy moan.

He didn't need anymore encouragement on the matter. He was as ready for this as she was. He just didn't want his excitement to overtake him to the point that he couldn't control himself and he wanted to give her a chance to back out if she didn't really want this. He put his hands firmly on her hips and he started to ease his cock into her asshole.

They both groaned out when the head of his cock slipped into her ass for the first time in almost twenty years. Deacon's moan was definitely one of pleasure while Rayna's was tinged with both pleasure and pain.

Deacon leaned over and nibbled on her neck. He could tell just from the noises she was making that she was in a little bit of pain. He dropped one of his hands down and located her clit. He rolled the tiny bundle of nerves between his forefinger and thumb. "Just relax and let me take care of you."

Rayna bit her lip to stifle a loud moan. The last thing they needed was someone calling the cops on them for being too loud with their sexual escapades. It would be far from the first time it had happened to them, but they weren't in their twenties anymore. They were parents now and they couldn't afford to get caught in a situation like that. "I trust you, babe."

He took her earlobe between his teeth and sucked on it to distract her from his movements. He took that moment to push his cock all the way up her ass. He let out an animal like howl when he felt himself bottom out. It felt familiar and different to him at the same time.

His hard cock still fit inside her like a glove. He held still to give them both time to adjust. He hadn't done this in as long as she had. He kept rubbing her clit to help her relax. They both knew that he wouldn't move until she showed him she was ready. Since they'd first dabbled in anal sex it had been their way of showing their trust to each other. It was her way of giving up control and saying that she trusted him to never hurt her. And he showed that he could be trusted to take that control and only use it to bring her pleasure.

She didn't even bother to try to tamp down her moan this time. She didn't know what felt better the way he was filling her stretching her ass to the max and making that ring of muscle burn or the way his fingers were fluttering over her clit. There was no doubt in her mind that no other man would ever be able to play her body the way that he did. She didn't know how she'd ever thought that she could be sexually fulfilled by any man, but him. Sex with Teddy had always been vanilla and more than a little routine. Luke had been a better lover than her first husband in every sense of the word, but he still didn't hold a candle to the man who had made her a woman.

With Deacon sex had always been an Earth shattering experience. It didn't matter what kind of sex it was, it always left them both a panting sweaty tangle of limbs when they had finished. Even when they were at odds and they couldn't find a way to communicate with each other, they'd still been able to talk through their love making. It was the one thing that never got lost in translation with them. Their sex life had kept them together long after it became apparent that things between them were broken beyond repair.

Being sheathed inside his wife and not being able to move was absolute torture for Deacon. He was right where he wanted and needed to be, but he didn't have any of the friction that he needed to go over the edge. He bit his lip and his face turned red from the amount of willpower he was exercising at the moment. Sweat popped up along his brow line and beaded on his upper lip. "Christ! Ray! I forgot how good this is with you." He left a trail of kisses down the back of her neck.

The bed sheets were gathered in a tight ball in both of Rayna's fists. She was enjoying this just as much as he was and he hadn't even started to fuck her yet. The full feeling in her ass was the opposite of uncomfortable once she'd gotten used to it, it sent bolts of pleasure straight to her clit where her husband's fingers were still working their magic. It was entirely possible that she was going to come unglued again before he made a move. She turned her head to the side in a sign that she wanted a kiss.

Deacon was more the happy to oblige her unspoken request. He crashed his lips into hers and then he shoved his tongue into her mouth. For a change Rayna just let go and let him take control. Normally she would have used her tongue to battle his for dominance, but this time she wanted him to be in charge. She lived for those times when she could just let go and let him take charge. He knew exactly what she needed without her saying the words, it had been a gift of his since they first started having sex.

She moved her hips back against him just a little. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him to fuck her like a cheap whore before she lost her mind.

He smiled against her lips when he felt her start to rock her hips. He didn't need anymore of an invitation to use her body as his playground. He broke their kiss. "You just let me know if it gets to be too much for you and I will stop."

"You ain't gonna hurt me, babe. The only way you'll hurt me is if you don't fuck my ass right now." She panted loudly.

Deacon slowly withdrew his cock until only the head remained inside her. He pushed back in just as slowly. Not only did he want her to feel every inch of his erection, he wanted to savor the feeling of being back inside her. That was the only thing that was going to keep him from blowing his load after just a few pumps of his hips.

A long breathy moan escaped from between Rayna's lips. She squeezed her eyes shut and let herself get lost in the sensations she was feeling. Her husband's expert tweaking of her body left her unable to focus on just one source of pleasure. His fingers strummed her clit like they did the strings of his guitar. But, still that didn't feel quite as good as the feeling of his cock moving in and out of her ass.

The zone that Deacon was in caused his brows to knit together in concentration. He bit his lip and continued the slow in and out motion with his hips. He was doing that to make sure he kept his composure and to make sure he didn't hurt her. He took his free hand off her hip and took turns playing with her nipples. He knew from past experience how hot that got her while he had his dick in her ass.

Sure enough he felt the juices from her sopping wet pussy dripping down his fingers. He took that as all the sign he needed that she was ready to be really fucked like his plaything. The change in pace was subtle at first, but he increased the speed of his thrusts.

Without any hesitation her hips fell into time with his. Every time he pushed forward she would push back to make sure that she got every inch of him she possibly could. She raked her fingers through her hair and moaned again. She'd forgotten just how good it felt to have him take her this way. "Christ, babe!" she called out. At this point she didn't care if anyone heard them or not.

He leaned down and brushed his stubble across her cheek before his lips came to rest by her ear. "You like that don't ya? It feels just as good as it used to, don't it?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

Rayna nodded her head vigorously. "God, yes!" she put her fingers on top of his and helped him rub her clit.

Deacon bit and sucked on her neck hoping to leave his mark there. "I can tell how good it feels for ya. Your hot little pussy is leakin' all over my fingers right now." he moved his fingers out from under hers on her clit and he let her take over. He pushed two fingers inside her and pumped them a few times before withdrawing them. He pulled her head back by her hair and made a show of sucking her juices off his fingers.

"Oh, babe, you have no fuckin' idea how hot you are when you do things like that." Her fingers skated over her clit faster and faster. She was so close to the edge she couldn't stand it for another second.

He took his fingers out of his mouth and then licked his lips to make sure he got every last taste of her that he could. His fingers returned to her pussy for another sample. He could feel the moisture she had produced on the wet curls between her legs. "You taste so damn good, babe. I think you need to taste yourself." He didn't give her much of a choice in the matter. He had his fingers in her mouth before she could object to the suggestion.

She wrapped her tongue around his fingers and made sure to lick them clean. Her fingers fluttering over the sensitive bundle of nerves coupled with his dirty talk and the way his cock felt had her right there at the finish line.

"How do you taste?" His voice oozed pure sex into her ear. "I know you taste so fuckin' good. I just wanna hear you say it."

"I like the way you taste better." She panted. It was taking everything she had in her to keep from coming. She didn't want this to be over with too soon.

Deacon could tell just from the tone of her voice and the way her body felt underneath his that she was ready to orgasm. He pushed his two fingers back inside her and the speed of his thrusts turned his hips into a blur. He used his other hand to smack her ass. "I want you to come for me right now, darlin'. I'm here I got ya, just let go. I wanna feel your pussy juice drip down my wrists and your tight little asshole clamp down on my cock."

That was all it took for Rayna to tumble over the edge into oblivion. She let out a long loud wail of pleasure. "Deacon!" She writhed and moaned on his cock before collapsing onto her stomach on the bed.

Deacon roared into her ear and followed her down to the bed with his cock still inside her. She was so tight now that it was almost impossible for him to thrust and the tightness kept him from coming. He was careful to keep all of his weight off her. He just kept his cock in her ass and he slowly moved is fingers inside her pussy to prolong her orgasm.

It took Rayna a few minutes to regain her composure after the intense orgasm she'd had. "Holy shit, babe. You wanna get off me?" She wasn't done with him by a long shot, she just wanted to change positions.

"Sure, baby." Deacon slowly pulled out and then laid on his back.

She got up and grabbed his cock. She straddled him and guided him back into her ass. She moaned as she took every inch of him inside her again. Once she'd sank all the way down on him she put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. "I wanna be lookin' in your eyes when you come deep in my ass for the first time in years."

He bucked his hips up into her. He pulled her down so he could kiss her and play with her nipples at the same time. "Darlin', I don't think you're gonna be able to handle how hard I'm 'bout to come inside you."

"I've always been able to handle it." She started to bounce up and down on his cock. She wasn't really sure how she was able to take him this way with as big as he was. That had always been her only objection any time Deacon brought up wanting to try it, but then one night they had thrown all caution to the wind and it had been one of the best decisions that they'd ever made.

It wasn't something that they did often, but it was a way that they reconnected when they were in a particularly vulnerable place in their relationship. Sex was their love language and it varied from time to time with part of the language they spoke in bed together.

It didn't take long at all until Deacon's face scrunched up and all the muscles in his body went rigid. He came with the force of a freight train. He didn't know that he'd ever come that hard before in his life. It was enough to make him see stars.

Feeling him unload inside her sent her back over the edge again. She fell down on top of him and let him stay inside her until he went soft.

Deacon absentmindedly ran his hand up and down her back. A chuckle rumbled from deep in his chest. "Wow, babe, that's all I can say."

"Wow is right. I don't think we need words other than that. I forgot just how good that always felt." Rayna kissed his chest and smiled up at him.

"That has always felt damn good for both of us. I love that we are romantic perverts." He smacked her ass playfully.

"I love our sex life too." She stroked his cock teasingly.

"You goin' for another round already? I know I still fuck like I'm twenty, but I'm gonna need a minute, babe." He chuckled softly.

"That's why I'm givin' you a helpin' hand, Deac." She grinned at him wickedly.

"Well, I ain't gonna argue with that." He winked at her. He had to be the luckiest son of a bitch on the face of the planet. His wife was arguably the most gorgeous woman in the universe and she'd chosen to marry a bonehead like him.

"Good," She nipped his nipple with her teeth. "Let's take this to the shower. We both just got really dirty and we need to get cleaned up before I let you put this monster inside me again."

He groaned in the back of his throat. "I really like the way you think, darlin'." He moved her off the top of him and got out of the bed.

Rayna let out a girlish giggle when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom like she weighed nothing. She wrapped her arms around his neck so she didn't fall. "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you manhandle me like this?" She took his earlobe between her teeth and nibbled on it playfully.

"I think you've mentioned that a time or two." Deacon sat her on her feet in the shower and turned the water on. "Now, let's get clean, so we can get each other dirty again." The swat he landed on her ass made a loud popping sound that echoed off the shower walls.

"Boy, you best be careful with my ass. As it stands I ain't gonna be able to walk or sit tomorrow without bein' able to still feel your cock." She grabbed a wash rag and some shower gel. She worked up a lather and started to wash his body.

"I like knowin' that I left a lastin' impression on you after a wild night of sex." He had to suppress a moan to speak as she soaped up his rapidly hardening shaft.

Rayna kissed him and shoved her tongue into his mouth while she continued to stroke him to full hardness. "I think you're clean enough to get dirty with me again." She dropped the rag to the floor and put her hands on the shower wall. She spread her legs wide enough to allow for his entry.

Deacon was smart enough to know better than to argue with an open invitation to be inside her hot, tight pussy. He stepped up behind her and pushed all the way into her without any word of warning.

They both let out passion filled moans. Neither of them showed any signs of tiring out any time soon. They hadn't had a marathon sex session like this since they were in their twenties and they were enjoying every minute of it. By the time they had finished the bathroom looked like a steam room. They took turns lovingly drying each other off before slipping into the robes the hotel had supplied. They got in bed together and cuddled up watching tv while waiting for room service to be brought up to them.

"I forgot how nice it was to have the freedom to be uninhibited like this. Hell, I forgot what it was like to have sex this good. I know I shouldn't say this and give you a bigger head than you already have, but no other man can hold a candle to you in the bedroom." Rayna placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Tonight has been perfect and not just 'cause we got really dirty and did a thing we ain't done in years. The fact that you trust me enough to let me do that means everythin' in the world to me. If I were you I would be scared to let me have that kinda power." Deacon put his arms around her a little tighter.

"Honey, there ain't been one minute that I've been with you that I've ever been scared of you. I've been scared for you sure, but I have always known that you wouldn't purposely hurt me. If anythin' you're doin' me the favor. When you take control like that it gives me time to just be free and not have to be the responsible one for a change." She admitted to him.

"I'm here to have my way with you any time you want me to for the rest of our lives. That's pretty much the only thing I can give you that you ain't already got." He kissed the top of her head.

"That ain't entirely true. There is one thing you could give me." She brushed her fingertips over his cheek gently.

"And what's that?" he arched his eyebrow. He had no clue what he could give her that she didn't have.

"A baby boy," She answered without hesitation.

"Really?" There was a hint of excitement in his voice. On one hand the idea terrified him, but on the other hand it thrilled him.

"Yeah, really, I love those two girls more than anythin' in this world, but I think it would be nice to have a little boy. One who looks exactly like his daddy. I happen to think that the world needs a little more you in it. Plus, I selfishly wanna have that newborn phase with you. I mean if that's somethin' you want." She rambled on.

"I think that would be wonderful. I'm a dad, but I ain't ever been a daddy. I want that. I want a chance to be better than my old man was. I can't promise you a boy, but I can promise you a baby if that's what you really want." He replied.

"It is what I want. I know it doesn't make up for anythin', but it will give you that experience." She was careful to phrase it delicately. She didn't want to open up those old wounds that had just closed up from her keeping Maddie from him.

"In that case I think it's a damn good thing we ordered room service. I'm gonna need to keep my energy up if we are gonna make a baby." He wasn't afraid or unsure to take this step with her at all. It was all a part of things finally coming together for them after years of having bad timing.

* * *

Deacon struggled through the living room under the weight of an impressively large Christmas tree. They had just gotten back from the lot where they had picked it out. "I'm blind here, y'all, I need some directions." He wouldn't want any of three princesses he lived with to strain themselves by helping him out any.

"Babe, move two steps to the left and you'll have it in the tree stand. Follow the sound of my voice." Rayna coached him.

Deacon followed her directions and breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally able to put it down. "Whew, that's more like it. I was startin' to think I was gonna drop that damn thing."

"You do pretty great work for a guitar player, babe. Teddy would have just had it delivered, so he didn't have to bother with it." Rayna wrapped her arms around his neck and rewarded him with a kiss.

"You know me, I have to do things myself or I wouldn't be a real man." Deacon dropped his hands to her ass and squeezed it.

She grinned up at him. "You better watch yourself, boy. Our daughters are in the house and they will be in with the Christmas albums any minute."

"Later then," He rubbed his nose against hers.

"It's a date, babe." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Ew, you guys are so gross. Do you have to do that where we can see it?" Maddie said in a huff. She carried the portable record player into the living room.

"It's not gross they are cute, Maddie." Daphne carried a stack of vinyl records in her arms.

"Maddie, this is what you wanted since you found out Deacon is your daddy. This is what that looks like." Rayna disengaged from her husband.

"And this is tame when compared to how we used to be." Deacon took the records from Daphne.

"Well, you could do this when we are at dad's house. You don't have to do this in front of us." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"We are newlyweds you have to give us a break. If we didn't like each other so much you wouldn't be here." Rayna softened her comment with a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, that is so gross and I don't wanna think about that. Just do me a favor and don't give me any siblings any time soon." Maddie made a disgusted face.

"I think it would be cool for us to have a baby." Daphne gave her two cents on the matter.

"Ok, y'all need to just calm down. We are decoratin' for our first Christmas as a family. I know we've moved fast here, but let's take a breath." Deacon stepped in to put a stop to that conversation. He set up the record player and put one of the albums on.

"I'm just saying I have a hard enough time without adding a pregnant mother to the other stuff." Maddie grumbled.

"Heard and noted," Rayna shared a look with Deacon.

"Exactly," Deacon chuckled.

"Ok, let's start decorating." Rayna changed the topic.

Deacon handed each of them a box off the mantle. "In honor of our first Christmas as a family I got everyone a little somethin'."

Rayna and the girls opened the boxes and they each pulled a special ornament out. "Babe, these are gorgeous."

"Thanks, dad," Maddie hugged him.

"Yeah, thanks, Deacon," Daphne hugged him too.

Deacon wrapped his arms around them and kissed the tops of their heads. "Y'all are so welcome. I know the last year has been really hard on all of us and I wanted to do somethin' special to commemorate our new start."

"I think that's a great idea. We are so lucky to have you in our lives." Rayna joined the group hug and stole a kiss from her husband.

"I'm the lucky one. I get to wake up every day and be with all my girls." Deacon smiled against her lips. "Now, what do we do first?"

"We can start with putting the toper on the top of the tree." Maddie informed him.

"Good, I brought somethin' special over just for that." Deacon opened one of the ornament boxes and pulled an antique angel out.

"Deacon, that is so pretty, where did you get that?" Daphne asked him.

"This belonged to Maddie's great grandma. She came to visit me and your momma here one Christmas and she gave her to us. And I thought it was about time to see her back on top of the Claybourne Family Christmas tree where she belongs." Deacon explained.

"I remember that. That was back when we were still starving artists and couldn't afford anything. It took us a couple years, but we finally managed to afford a tree that was worthy of her." Rayna smiled fondly at the memory.

"We didn't have much back then, but we sure had a lot of love." Deacon smiled back. "Now, which one of you girls wants to help me put her up?"

"I do," Daphne volunteered.

"Well, step right up then little lady." Deacon handed her the angel and then lifted her up so she could put it on the top of the tree.

"What do you think?" Daphne asked once she was finished.

"I think it looks perfect. This is the perfect start." Rayna told her.

"I almost forgot the best part." Deacon went to the kitchen and came back out carrying a tray of eggnog.

"You remembered, babe." Rayna couldn't help herself she had to steal another kiss from him.

"Of course I remembered. I couldn't forget our old traditions for anythin' in this world." Deacon nuzzled her cheek with his. He gestured for the girls to come over so he could put his arms around them too. "And I'm so glad that we get to share this with our girls. This has to be the best Christmas I've had in a long time."

"Me too, babe." Rayna agreed with him. If she was in the middle of a dream she never wanted to wake up. For not the first time recently she thanked God that she had called things off with Luke before she made the mistake of marrying him.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


End file.
